


假如你的男朋友是个SCP

by ImYourGranny



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourGranny/pseuds/ImYourGranny
Kudos: 6





	假如你的男朋友是个SCP

“离她远点，别再跟过来。”

疫医的语气透着不容置疑的强硬，那双平日里总是无波澜的眼眸也在参透了SCP-035的想法后泛起了风暴，周身更是散发着冰冷的死亡气息。再加上一身中世纪风格的黑袍，此刻的疫医，宛若冥界的死神一般令人敬而生畏，而且他本身就具有掌控生死的能力。

话音未落，面具上原本的诡异笑脸逐渐从面无表情变成了狰狞的愤怒，正因为它并非人类，你才更能清晰的感受到它情绪的不稳定。

SCP-035像是不敢置信疫医会为了一个人类而如此命令它，即便你的特殊让它也很心动，但它显然无法接受自己的老朋友会这样背叛他。

但不得不说，SCP-035似乎很听疫医的话，即使被满腔的愤怒和自我怀疑所支配，但依旧顺从的停在了原地，不再试图打你的主意。

或许是因为SCP-035的出现，疫医相较初见时多了几分强势，原本只能看见虚无和平静的眼眸里也带上了复杂的幽深。你能明显感受到他的心情好像变差了。

至于为何会变差，你并没有任何头绪。毕竟你也没有读心术，而SCP也不是普通人类，它们的想法你根本无从猜测。

疫医拉着你走了很久，途中你其实是想挣脱开他的束缚的，但他的力气太大了，你根本反抗不了，无奈只能先跟着他走。

不知道是因为疫医专门带你避开了其他SCP，还是它们之间一般不会同处一个空间，你们这一路上并没有碰见任何危险。

而出乎你的意料，疫医竟然带你来到了一位名为乔治・海纳德的高级研究人员的办公室里。

而通过里面显示着一系列服务器连接失败的显示器以及一些还未来得及销毁的文档，你隐约察觉到了这位海纳德博士或许就是造成这次收容失效的幕后黑手之一。

至于另一位，稍微动动脑筋你就能猜到应该是SCP-079‘旧AI’，因为也只有那台电脑会比基地里的任何人都精通计算机的运作，也只有它无比渴望摆脱基金会的束缚。

但凡有人创造了机会，它就能轻松导致任何软件混乱。

虽然没有明确的证据，但假定是这位海纳德博士为SCP-079创造了机会，那么就可以进一步推理出他或许是混沌分裂者派来的卧底。

想到这里，你觉得太阳穴有些隐隐作痛。

因为你本身虽然并不属于其中的任何一个组织，但你是与混沌分裂者达成过协议的，你那个所谓的内应也是他们安插在基金会的卧底。

原本你还在感叹自己一来就倒霉的遇上了基金会千年难遇的收容失效，一个简单的潜行任务也被莫名其妙的升级成了闯关打怪，如果你的猜想对了的话，分明就是混沌分裂者的局中局，而你也被他们当作小白鼠给送进来了。

F**king Asshole！

如果让你逃出去，你一定会炸了他们的老巢。

你将手里的文件夹重重的扔到桌上，没好气的捋了捋有些凌乱的金色长发。

如今万能药到手，你也只能将错就错，寻找可以出去的路了。所以，熟知这里的一切的SCP-079自然成了你的下一个目标。

“疫医，谢谢你带我来…”

疫医突然从你身后紧紧的抱住了你，让你剩下的话生生卡在嗓子眼里说不出来了。

“你需要治疗。”

？？？？

你一脸懵逼的被那熟悉的药草混着消毒水的味道所包裹，他的力气大得让你无法动弹。

“只是一些不打紧的皮外伤…”

SCP-049之所以被称之为疫医，自然是因为他专治‘瘟疫‘，即便并没有人知道他所谓的‘瘟疫’是什么。所以你清楚的意识到他所指的治疗，必定不会是帮你包扎个伤口这么简单。

“不，你已经被‘瘟疫’感染了，你浑身上下都是‘瘟疫’的痕迹。”

“你需要治疗。”

“我的治疗是最有效的。”

他一只手从你的背后环住了你，另一只手捏住了你的下巴，逼迫你扭过脑袋来看他。

“SCP-500救不了你，只有我是你的解药。”

“所以，你是要杀了我吗？”

疫医注视着你的目光逐渐变得幽深粘稠，眼眸里原本的平静像是被风所暴席卷，浑身上下都散发着浓郁的黑暗。

而这扑面而来的危机感令你本能的打了一个寒颤，随之一股无法言喻的紧张和恐惧涌上心头。

“不，你需要的是另一种‘治疗’。”

“而我，还是第一次尝试。”

疫医将带着黑手套的手伸到你的面前，“帮我摘掉它。”

你不明白疫医究竟是想做什么，但受制于他，你只能服从他的命令。

在你刚准备伸手替他摘下手套的时候，却被疫医按住了手，并掌握了你身体的控制权。与此同时，他将自己的手伸到了你的唇边。

“……”

你好像明白他是什么意思了。

下意识握紧了拳头，你看着那近在嘴边的手迟疑了许久，才忍住了耻辱和羞涩，张嘴轻轻的咬住他指尖的布料，一点点将他左手上的黑手套扯了下来。

“乖孩子，你会得到我最好的治疗的。”

疫医看着你微红的眼眶，眼底的黑雾更加浓郁了。

随后，他竟然将两根手指伸进了你的嘴里，肆意挑弄着你柔软的舌头和口腔壁。

“嗯！...嗯嗯...？！”

你被这突如其来的举动搞懵了，被动地承受着他的侵入。本想用舌头将那手指顶出去，但显然他并没有让你得逞，直将你弄得满脸通红。

不知在何时，疫医已经用右手解开了你的腰带，并拉开了你裤子上的拉链。在左手手指充分的被你湿润的唾液包裹后，他竟然慢慢沿着你的小腹伸进了你的内裤，并一点点的抚上了你的私密处。

疫医拨开了你柔软的阴唇，先是用手指揉捏了一会儿你的阴蒂，在你渐渐变得湿润之后，伸出一根手指顺着蜜汁缓缓伸了进去。

“啊！...不要…”

你本能的挺起了上半身，两手无力的撑在桌子上，而疫医则压在你的背上，将你笼罩在了他的身下。

在你的湿润处逐渐适应了一根手指后，疫医又将另一根手指也一并插入了你的身体，一点点搅着你里面的软肉。

“呜…啊…放…放开我…”

破碎的呻吟声难以抑制的从你嘴里发出来，随着他手指的上下蠕动，你的身体也渐渐变得越来越燥热，越来越不受控制。

疫医的右手钻进了你的胸罩，轻易地掀开了这个阻碍，狠狠的蹂躏着你胸前的圆润，手指还不时的按捏着上面一点点立起来的红豆。

“呜呜…不要…啊…”

绵软的双腿被他从身后分开，你清晰的感受到自己正被一个巨大的炙热顶着，也听到了身后传来像是脱下了什么的细碎声响。

疫医抽出了手指，一股强烈的空虚感瞬间充斥着你的全身。随即他褪下了你的身下所有的阻碍，将那早已变得坚挺肿胀的炙热，贴在你粉嫩的私密处与那留着蜜液的小口上慢慢摩擦。

“我会治愈你的。”

他压在你耳边，用那富有磁性的低沉嗓音对你这样说。然后不等你有所准备就狠狠的从背后挺身进入了你的身体。

“啊！...好疼…呜呜…不要…”

被那怪物一般的巨大尺寸贯穿，你觉得自己的下身快要被撑烂了，剧烈的疼痛让你一时间有些无从适应。

疫医贴在你的身后，一手扶着你的腰，一手揉捏着你胸前的两团柔软。在感受到你有所适应了他的肿胀之后，便开始慢慢动了起来。

他先是一点一点地顶入你的深处，然后便快速的前后抽动着，身下也随之传来了令人害羞的水声。

你被他从身后狠狠撞击着，嘴里已经说不出任何完整的话，只剩下支离破碎的呻吟声。而最初的疼痛也逐渐演变成了愉悦的快感。

“不…不要…不要在里面…啊…！”

疫医并没有理会你的话，在一阵加速的抽动之后，你们俩同时抵达了高潮。与此同时，他那粗壮的下身狠狠顶进了你的宫口，随之而来的是其中炙热的液体喷射而出，全部送进了你的身体。

‘啪嗒’

‘啪嗒’

他的粘液甚至多到溢出了你的下身，一点点顺着大腿流到了地上，弄脏了脚底的大片瓷砖。

你绵软的趴在桌子上，因为刚经历过极致的愉悦而令你的身体在一点点颤抖着。

原本你以为终于可以结束了，但这对于疫医来说还仅仅只是个开始。

他将你翻了个身面朝着他，在你哭红的双眼的注视之下，再一次毫无保留的插进了你的身体，随之而来的是反反复复的贯穿和喷射。

到最后你甚至不知道时间过了有多久，只知道自己快要被他玩坏了。直到你疲惫的陷入了黑暗，这漫漫长夜才终于拉下了帷幕。

“我是你最好的解药。”

在失去意识前，你听到他在你耳边这样说。


End file.
